


Premonition

by Netbug009



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, ns5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay said only one sentence to Nya, quietly, in an "as a matter of fact" fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the episode "Grave Danger."

Jay practically danced out of the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb and onto the Destiny's Bounty. Sure, smiles were on every one of their ragged faces with the return of Lloyd, but Nya couldn't help think something about Jay was… over the top, even for him. She was ready to shrug it off to Jay finally having something go right after what he'd been complaining loudly about being a string of bad luck for him when his eyes locked on her as he pranced across the bridge.

She chuckled. "What's got into you all of a sudden?"

And with a level of confidence that was very much unlike him, Jay spun around to Nya and grabbed her by her shoulders, gazing at her with a look she hadn't seen since they'd – you could hardly call it properly breaking up – awkwardly stopped talking to each other. A look she wouldn't admit how much she missed. A look that terrified her at the moment and made her prepare herself to punch him in the face if he tried to kiss her or something.

But Jay simply smiled and said to Nya in a quiet "as a matter of fact" fashion:

"I'm not giving up on you."

Nya nearly fell over when Jay let go of her and continued his gallivanting towards the mess hall like nothing had happened. She stood on the deck for a while, dumbfounded by both Jay's demeanor and how fast her heart was racing.


End file.
